


that's gonna leave a bruise

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles should really be more careful...sterek drabble - 11/12 - words of the day: sharp, throat, bruise





	that's gonna leave a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

There’s a sharp crack when Stiles’ head hits the desk. “Son of a-“ He presses his palm to the sore spot. “Fuck that hurt!”

“Come here, lemme see.”

He walks over to Derek, hitting his shin on the table leg. “Motherfu-“ he bites down on his lip and presses on his leg. “Yup, that’s gonna leave a bruise.”

Derek grips him by the back of his neck, thumbs running down the side of his throat. He tilts his head down so the were can see the top of his head better. Derek kisses the sore spot and whispers, “You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
